Goku Jr
Goku Jr '''is a descendant of Pan and Goku. His only child is Gozen Sr and his grandchildren are Gokai, Gokira, Golili and Gozen Jr. '''Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal T-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants. Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball(just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. As an adult he wears a orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt with black boots Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love for competition and eating. He will eat anything. Goku's love for food can be comical at times. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive; though Goku mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can be very blunt and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Goku tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing he can be vengeful. He has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, he comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to him rather quickly. To which, he is repeatedly proven a very effective tactician, quickly see through his opponent's strength and battle tactics to formulate an effective countermeasure. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Kamehameha: 'The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ''ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. * '''Kaioken is a fighting technique invented by King Kai. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. * Spirit Bomb: 'Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet. * 'Instant Transmission: 'This is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. * 'Dragon-Fist: 'Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ''ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon (referred to as "'''golden, shining dragon") which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". * Evil Containment Wave: This is a technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it are likely to die soon afterward, despite the success of the technique. The drawbacks of the technique can be negated if one posses enough power to use it without dying. * Dragon Hammer: A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:Males